


Scars and Annoyance

by Riyusama



Series: The Josuya submarine does not float [1]
Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Josie was curious of his scars whilst, Kazuya hated being annoyed.





	Scars and Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, do not judge me for my weirdass crack ship OTP lol
> 
> Made solely and pure for my own entertainment, needs, and satisfaction
> 
> If you want some "short" intro as to how this pairing came to be, feel free to read these:  
> [How the family came to be](http://riyusama.co.vu/post/163704847598/tumblrfrostbites-au-question-regarding-your-otp) and  
> [Josuya headcanons](http://riyusama.co.vu/post/163448175148/josie-and-kazuya)

There was a swift curve of scar at his cheeks, Josie had always noticed it. She stretched an arm to her lover, index finger inching close before the tip poked at the scar. She slowly traced the skin that dipped down into an uneven flesh at her lover’s cheek, before she poked at it again and again in curiosity.

“You’re annoying.” Kazuya stated simply in a gruff. They were at one of his private jets, just finishing up a business trip and on their way back to G Corporation’s main building. “Stop it.”

“I’ve always wanted to touch your scar here.” She admitted with a smile, gently prodding at it.

Kazuya tsk-ed, swatting Josie’s hand away. “I told you, it’s annoying.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Josie replied back meekly, scooting away from Kazuya as she kept to her own devices.

Kazuya had noticed how the other’s mood had turned a hundred and eighty degrees, just from the aura and silence itself. He stole one glance to his lover, seeing her head hung low and that sad expression etched upon her features.

He hated to see her like that.

It’s even more annoying than, her trying to annoyingly touch him.

He tried to ignore her sullen expression, how he could see the pinprick of tears edging to her eyes, so dangerously close to falling. Josie putting up a somewhat brave front for him as he could tell she didn’t want him to get angry with her.

He sighed in frustration, noticing Josie tremble a little from the sound. Kazuya placed the tablet he was holding to the side for a moment as he wrapped one arm around his lover’s back and the other just below her legs.

“Kaz—“ Josie couldn’t finish her sentence as she was suddenly swooped in by Kazuya, he gently placed her on top of his legs.

“Better? Now, quit being annoying and let me finish my work.” Kazuya grunted as he grabbed his tablet once again and started reading emails.

A smile was etched upon Josie’s lips as she hugged Kazuya close to her, resting her head on the crook of his neck as she nuzzled there. “Okay, I’ll be good now.”


End file.
